Eternal Love
by Hikari Ichijouji
Summary: A Digimon/ Escaflowne Fanfic based on A young Girl and Boy which meet up with Eachother, and Fight side- by- side....


Eternal Love* Part 1 "Fateful Confession"   
  
"I will never fall in love again......." 15 year old Hikari Ichijouji thought to herself as she put her hand on her Social Studies Book that she had been studying from for the past half hour. She had thought about the time her and her "x" boy friend, Takeo, and her were going out. They had only been together for about 16 days before the separation. She still can remember the same words he spoke to her...... "Hikari, I'm..... I'm sorry......" Those words haunted Hikari for a long time now, then, she had another vision... it was about her, falling of a huge cliff with no bottem, then, out of the darkness, came a figure. The dark figure had silk, golden blond hair and bright green eyes which seemed to glow. Beautiful Feathered Wings came out of his back as he Flew down and graped her hand..... "Hikari, Hikari, HIKARI ICHIJOUJI!!" Kat, Hikari's best friend called out. Hikari snapped out of her usual trance. "Oh, wha? What happened?" Hikari questioned. "WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU DID IT AGAIN!!!" Kat's tone seemed to raise higher. "Did what?" "THAT!!" Kat pointed to Hikari's hand which was holding Hikari's grandmother's pendent which she had given to her when she was only a little child. "Oh.... I, I see." Hikari blinked, Looking at the Pendent in her hands. "Hikari, don't you think its getting old?! I mean, really, a 15 year old, seeing visions and acting like a 2 year old that just lost its Mommy! GET A GRIP HIKARI ICHIJOUJI!!" Kat seemed really pissed off at Hikari. "I'm, I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean to, it, it... just happened..." Hikari said in a soft spoken tone, looking down. Kat felt bad for the way she treated Hikari, "Tell ya what Hikari, say you and I stop studying and go somewhere, like, um.... ah......" Kat had to think. Hikari looked at her watch. "Oh My Gosh! I'm going to be late for Track!!" Hikari yelled grabbing all her stuff and running out the door, leaving Kat behind. "Hey Hikari Ichijouji, you come right back here and look at what you did!" Kat mumbled, "Leaving me ALL alone here so you can go run some Stupid Laps and tire yourself out. Ha! Not to smart if you ask me!" Kat said running after her.  
  
******  
Hikari bowed down. "I'm sorry that I was late, Allen, Its just, that, I was, st-" Hikari was cut off. "Its ok, I understand....." Allen said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Um, Allen..." Hikari said looking up to him. "What is it Hikari?" "Um well, If I can run the 100 meter run in the time it takes the Pendent to swing back and forth 13 times, I would like if you could do something special for me." Hikari said holding her pendent to him. "Would you give me my first Kiss?" Hikari asked blushing. "Gladly!" Allen said. The Pendent began to swing. Hikari ran her fastest. She was doing great, but then, bout of the Blue, a Huge beaming Light came from the Heavens carrying a Young Man about the Age of Hikari. He stopped and looked at her running. She ran right into him and fell to the ground. He looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked putting out his hand. "Um, yes thankyou." Hikari said grabbing his hand as he pulled her up. A strange feeling came over the both of them as they looked at eachother. The silence was broke by a rumble. Both of them looked. There, out came a creature. It was a dragon! Kat just made it in time to see it moving close to the mysterious boy and Hikari. She yelled. "A DRAGON IN JAPAN?! NOW WHO THE HE** WOULD THINK OF THAT??!!" "HIKARI GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Allen yelled running for her, but the boy seemed to have everything under control. He drew his sword and looked at the Dragon fiercely. The Dragon then got ready and shot fire out at the Mysterious Boy from the Heaven's. He drew his shield that covered him and protected him from the dragon's fire breath. He quickly jumped from his armor and, using his sword, Ripped open the Dragons stomach. There, inside, was a beautiful stone that was pink, pure pink, about the same color as Hikari's pendent's jewel. Then, the same, bright light showed apone Hikari and the Mysterious Boy and began to raise them up higher and higher. Allen came running, calling out, "HIKARI, HIKARI!!" "My Hand, hurry!" She yelled reaching out her hand to grab his, but the only thing she got was her pendent, and she floated up, screaming... "ALLEN............" "HIKARI!! HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen yelled with tears in his eyes. But it was to late, the Light was gone, The Mysterious Boy was gone, and Hikari was gone. All that was left was Kat and Himself, there, on the track, all alone............   
  
to be continued............   
  



End file.
